Fireside Phantom Tales
by Panhead13
Summary: Short stories and drabbles about Danny Phantom and/or his family! Many are DxS supportive! Gather around, there are many stories to tell! Rated T for safety. Now being told: The April Fool Rated: K Genre: Humor/Family
1. Stormy Night

**I didn't die! XD**

**So, yeah. Imma write some stories in this. Many of these are related to Danny and Sam's family! I love those two. 3**

**So settle down next to the virtual campfire and get cozy. There are many stories I have to tell! X3**

**First up is "Stormy Night"! (Actually wrote this during a bad storm)**

**SUMMARY: A violent storm scares young Jake Fenton into calling for help. Can Danny soothe his son's nerves and help him to be brave?**

**CHARACTERS: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Jake Fenton(OC)**

**RATING: K**

**GENRE: Hurt/Comfort/Family**

A ferocious storm raged outside Jake's bedroom window. The five-year-old clung tightly to his covers, sitting up in his bed. He couldn't sleep with the storm outside. It scared him. Not that he would admit to that. "I'm not scared," he told himself, dark blue eyes darting around his room.

Suddenly, an extremely brilliant flash of lightning lit up the entire room, enveloping it in pure white for a split-second. Jake squeaked and covered his head with his blankets. "Help!" he cried. A loud boom of thunder sounded and resounded, shaking the entire house. "HELP!" Jake cried louder, beginning to sob. "DADDY!"

Danny was startled awake to a bright flash of lightning. He hadn't realized how badly it was going to be storming that night. At least he was safe inside. Danny was about to go back to sleep when he heard a pitiful noise...a call for help? Maybe that was only his imagination working up. He was so tired that his mind could be playing tricks on him.

Thunder rolled loudly, vibrating the house. "Good grief," Danny muttered. And then...there it was again! This time, it was louder.

"HELP!"

Danny recognised who was calling him with a sudden start. "Jake?" the man called.

"DADDY!" cried the voice.

Danny leaped out of bed and hurried out the door, his tiredness being drowned out with a sudden rush or adrenaline. What if his son was in trouble? _You're overreacting again, Fenton,_ he thought to himself. _He's probably just afraid of the storm._ The father jogged upstairs, not breaking his pace. Jake probably _was_ only afraid of the storm, but Danny had to be sure.

Danny opened the door to his son's room. The child wasn't even visible. He was curled up tightly under his covers, crying loudly. Danny's hero complex wouldn't allow him to let the little boy cry any longer. "Don't cry, Jake. It's only a storm," the father said, rushing over to his son's side.

Jake's head slowly appeared from under the tangle of blankets. His blue eyes were fearful and full of tears. He snuffled, quieting down a little. "Come on out," Danny encouraged him. "You're not alone anymore." Jake sat up, reassured by his father's familiar voice. He began to calm down.

Danny sat down next to the kid on the bed. "Why are you so afraid of the storm?" he asked, placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

Jake sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's loud and scary," he said. Another bolt of lightning flashed, spooking the boy. As the thunder rolled, he scooted closer to his daddy. Danny held Jake close to his side. The child cuddled closer, feeling safe in his arms.

Danny chuckled. "You know, I fought a weather ghost once," he said.

Jake looked up into his father's bright blue eyes. "Wow," he breathed. "Didja beat him?" he asked, perking up.

"Yep. His name was Vortex. He's locked away in the ghost zone, now. He can't hurt you."

Jake hugged his father. "Thanks, Daddy," he said, smiling.

"I'm just doin' my job," Danny responded, patting his son on the back. "Now, how about we get you some water? Would that help you get to sleep?"

Jake nodded, sliding off of his bed. "Ice cream would be better," he added with a bashful grin.

"Then you wouldn't _want_ to fall asleep," Danny stated with a chuckle. "We'll save ice cream for another night."

Jake smiled despite the thunder that crashed outside his window, knowing that he was safe. His dad would protect him, no matter what.

**Yay for the shorty story! :D More stories like this to come. I hope you enjoyed this! Reviews are wanted...DEMANDED! lol.**


	2. Traffic Jam

**I have another story up! X3 This time Jake's a bit older, and VERY talkative. Danny and Sam are 29 and Jake is 8, and Jake's little brother, Sammy (only **_**mentioned**_** here, he doesn't speak in this story) is 6.**

**You may want to check my DeviantART account (PoisonIVy10) for a visual on Jake and Sammy.**

**The story is called "Traffic Jam"! Enjoy. XD**

**SUMMARY: While on vacation, the Fentons get caught in a MAJOR traffic jam. What kind of "fun" will ensue? XD**

**CHARACTERS: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson/Fenton, Jake Fenton(OC), Sammy Fenton(mentioned)(OC)**

**RATING: K+ (For implication of a swear word XD)**

**GENRE: Humor/Family**

Danny was agitated. He was agitated because of the seemingly never-ending line of cars in front of him, _and_ the fact that he had slammed the horn so many times he was _sure_ it was going to break soon. Not to mention he had a soundtrack...

"Mo-om, I'm bored!" Jake whined, slumping back in his seat. "How much _longer?"_

"A few more hours, Jake," Sam responded with an exhausted sigh. "You just _asked_ that _very question_ five minutes ago."

"Well, I stink at math," Jake grumbled, crossing his arms. "Can't we move any faster, Daddy?"

"No," Danny growled, honking the horn in an extended bellow.

"Can't you like, lift it with your ghost powers so we can get there faster?"

"Jake, a car that suddenly begins floating in midair _isn't_ exactly an ordinary sight," Danny explained with a tense voice. "We'd give everybody a heart attack."

"What's a heart attack?" Jake asked in an overly loud voice.

"We don't feel like explaining that right now," Sam breathed, giving herself a facepalm.

"But I wanna know _now,"_ Jake muttered, sitting back up. Neither Sam nor Danny responded with words, but the half-ghost showed his displeasure by angrily slamming the horn. Sam thought she heard him mutter a few curses to the other drivers under his breath. At least Sammy was being quiet. Meanwhile, Jake spoke up again.

"Mo-om, I'm hungry. Are there any more snacks?" the boy whined, pulling on the head-cussion of Sam's chair.

The woman groaned in exasperation. Meanwhile, Danny slammed his head onto the steering wheel, making the horn sound again.

"This trip is taking too long!" Jake growled. "Make the cars move, fly us over, do _something!_ Why don't they make flying cars? Is there a cookie left over? How come Sammy's asleep? Why does Daddy keep slamming his head against the steering wheel?...What does _that_ word mean? Mommy, why are you slamming your face against the dashboard? What time is it? ARE WE THERE YET?"

"NO!" Danny and Sam exclaimed in unison, both turning to glare at their oldest son. The eight-year-old seemed to shrink in his seat.

"O...K?" he muttered. The parents turned back around to face the front.

Jake was silent for at least five minutes, in which both Sam _and_ Danny let loose sighs of relief. Wel, look at it this way...at least they had their five minutes of silence.

"Ooh! I know!" Jake exclaimed, bouncing up and down in the backseat. The adults flinched at the kid's voice. "Daddy, you could make the car intangible, and then we could drive right through the other cars!"

Sam waited for Danny to object, but no words came out of his mouth. Instead, he hummed in contemplation. Sam turned to look at her husband, who was smirking mischievously. "I might actually try that," he muttered.

"No, Danny. Remember?" Sam cautioned. "Heart attack?"

"Oh," Danny grunted, the smirk falling from his face.

"This would be easier if I knew what a heart attack was!" Jake exclaimed. "And I still want a cookie..." The two adults braced themselves for the bombardement of questions and complaints...

**What did you think? I've always wanted to write a scene like this. XD I wasn't really trying to be "in-character" with this, it was just a random story I cooked up. XD I've actually made more scenes related to this, but they're separate from the particular scene...**

**I wonder what story I'll post next...**

**Reviews are vERY welcome! :D PS I hate the way Fanfiction is doing reviews, now. It confuses me! D:**


	3. The April Fool

**Not April Fool's day yet, but I wanted to set a record for three updates in two weeks. XD**

**TITLE: The April Fool**

**SUMMARY: Jake has a question for Danny that most kids don't ask... Will he answer truthfully, or make Jake into the very person he's asking about?**

**CHARACTERS: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Jake Fenton (OC, age 4)**

**RATING: K**

**GENRE: Humor/Family**

"Daddy, who's the April Fool?"

Danny looked up from his laptop and looked at Jake, who had settled down next to him on the arm of the chair. "The April Fool?" he asked, a little confused at his son's question.

"You know, the April Fool. There's an Easter Bunny for Easter, a St. Patrick for St. Patrick's Day, a Valentine for Valentine's Day, and a Santa Claus for Christmas. Every holiday has someone who it celebrates. It's April Fool's day, but who's the April Fool?"

Danny smirked, a diabolical idea forming in his head. It seemed a little cruel to do this to his own son, but it was too good an idea to resist. "Oh, _that_ April Fool! I happen to know him personally."

Jake perked up. "You do? What does he look like?"

"Well, he has this black hair, and these big blue eyes. His favorite color is green."

"He looks a lot like me! And even likes my favorite color," Jake exclaimed.

Danny chuckled. "He loves to make mischief and make fools of everyone. He's also very clueless, so he's a bit of a fool himself."

"I want to meet him," Jake said.

"He's in this room right now," said Danny, smirking at his son's own cluelessness.

"Nuh-uh," Jake objected. "Why would the April Fool be in our house?"

"Because he lives here," Danny said. "He's lived here for four years. You haven't seen him?"

Jake shook his head, completely oblivious.

"That's surprising. He lives in your bedroom."

"No way! I would've seen him!"

Danny continued, "He also wears your clothes, plays with your toys, eats your dinner, and goes to school with you. You really haven't seen him?"

"No!" Jake exclaimed, sounding irritated. "And why would the April Fool be doing all that? Does he pick on Sammy, too?"

"I'm afraid he does," Danny said, smirking even bigger.

"No fair! That's my job," Jake whined, crossing his arms. "Why does the April Fool do everything I do?"

"Because you _are_ the April Fool, silly goose," Danny laughed, ruffling Jake's hair.

"Huh?" Jake looked a little confused and bewildered. An expression of realization suddenly crossed his face. "Oooohhhh."

Danny raised an eyebrow in humor. "Do you get it now?"

Jake grinned. "Yeah. I have my own holiday!"

**XD This was too much fun to write! Jake is too cute...**

**Review if you liked! ^^ (I barely get them anyway, so what's the point of asking...?)**


End file.
